When We're SixtyFour
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Harry and Draco could not live without each other.  They were going to grow old together.  They would still be there for each other when they were sixty-four, until one of them has to leave.


**Disclaimer: nunca es mio. Es triste. Well, the ideas are mine hah! Es todo.**

**Warning: some sadness, death, lurve of the slash kind, mpreg, incurable diseases**

Harry never thought he'd be alone at fifty four, yet here he was at the funeral of the very person he loved most in the world. He was alone, shattered, empty. Yes, Harry still had his three children who stood by him now as they watched the body being lowered into the ground. There they stood, fifty four, thirty four, thirty two, and twenty one, looking down upon Draco Malfoy-Potter's lifeless form as it sunk beneath their line of sight. Harry had managed to hold himself together through the ordeal, but now it was too much. The reality of Draco's death hit him full force and a strangled sob escaped his throat. His body crumbled, his will to live gone. Harry gathered all the energy and will power he had not to collapse from the strain of losing Draco. He felt his daughter, their youngest, squeeze his right hand. Hermione and Ron stood closely behind their best friend and watched as his body withered almost visibly from the loss. _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust._

xXx

Harry lay on his bed, the one still smelling of him and Draco mingled together, and thoughts of his life with his husband began swirling around his brain. As tears made their way rapidly down his cheeks, Harry closed his eyes and let the memories take him under their spell.

_xXx_

_It was the day of the final battle, May 2__nd__, and the survivors sat in the ruins of the Great Hall. Harry had slipped under the Invisibility Cloak to sneak off for some privacy and he noticed the Malfoys sitting off to the side together, unsure of what to do. Harry silently approached the small family and tapped his foot three times in front of Draco. Draco's head shot up in surprise, surreptiously glancing at his parents who were too wrapped up in their feelings to notice the small noise. Knowing who wanted him, Draco murmured he was going to get some air and took the invisible hand of Harry Potter as they walked out of the Great Hall._

_xXx_

"_Draco! What the bloody hell have you done to my books?" Harry tugged at his hair in frustration causing the messy locks to become even more erratic in nature. _

"_What are you on about now, darling?" Draco added extra sugar to the last word as he poked his head out from the bedroom, feigning innocence. Internally he was delighted to see Harry so frustrated at seeing his Dark Arts spell books he was using for work transformed into cooking books and muggle story books instead._

"_Argh! Draco, you will change them back! You know I can't very well do my job if I only have Cinderella and cook books to work with!"_

"_Oh, but Harry! The only way to counter some dark spells is by tossing a well prepared Crème Brule at the caster!" Draco quipped. Harry continued to glare at the taller man he had been living with for three months._

"_You know what? I'm going to stay on the other side of the flat tonight. You're so insufferable at times!" Draco frowned slightly at the thought of spending the night alone in their bed. Flicking his wand lazily, the books changed back to normal._

"_Happy now?" he drawled, now completely bored._

"_Yes," Harry huffed. "Thanks." Harry wondered to himself how in the world he even ended up with Draco in the first place, but he wasn't going to complain much. Love did that to him._

_xXx_

_The two men stood looking at the cottage on the outskirts of a town. It was mid June, the second anniversary of the Final Battle having passed._

"_Well," Draco started, a bit disdainfully, "This is it. Our new home." Harry looked sideways at his boyfriend of three and a half years with a slight smile on his face._

"_Thank you," he whispered and kissed the blonde man on the cheek. Draco had purchased the cottage Harry had fallen in love with. Draco would have preferred to have had a bigger, more extravagant house, but there was quaintness about the cottage, and if Harry was happy, then Draco was happy as well._

"_So let's go in then. I believe you said you had something important to share with me?" Harry's nervousness reflected in his eyes and Draco wondered what his lover could be so nervous for. Surely not for the same reason he was as the small box in his pocket felt heavier by the second._

_Harry cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, let's go in. I think you said you had something to tell me as well." Hand in hand they entered their new home._

_Draco had already taken the trouble of moving all their belongings to the cottage and even had Harry's favorite dinner sitting on the table with a warming charm. This was the night he would propose to Harry and hopefully start a new chapter in their lives together._

_Before they could move far into the house, Harry took Draco's hands in his and dropped to one knee. Shocking realization crashed over Draco as he stood in the entry way, stunned. There was no way this was happening after he took all this trouble to make HIS proposal perfect!_

"_Draco, you know I love you more than anything. You have been there for me when I needed it most, supported me through the war and the stress after the war. You know me better than most from our days as rivals in school and as lovers as well. I want to be with you always. Will you marry me?" Harry produced a delicate looking white gold ring from a pocket and moved to slip it on Draco's hand. Draco's only response came in a short bark of a laugh._

"_Do you always have to best me at everything, Potter?" Harry looked genuinely perplexed, if not a bit hurt. Draco dropped to his knees to be relative to Harry's level as he pulled the box out of his pocket. "All of this," he waved his hand, "was to be my perfect way to propose to you tonight. Looks like you beat me to the punch again." He smiled and Harry felt cool metal slide to rest on his finger and copied Draco's actions. Wasting no time, Draco pulled Harry's face to his and caught his lips in a tender but fiery kiss._

"_I love you Draco," Harry whispered as he rested his forehead against his fiancée's._

"_I love you too Harry. Now, let's go eat, I'm practically starved and Merlin knows we need the energy for our celebration later!" The blonde winked suggestively at his partner as they made their way to the table._

_xXx_

"_You are now bonded in life from this day until death do you part. You may kiss the groom," the residing Ministry official intoned. Harry and Draco leaned into each other and kissed briefly, overcome with happiness. Hand in hand, they walked back down the aisle and through the sea of happy faces of friends and family._

_The newlyweds twirled on the large dance floor in their first dance, the summer air hanging warmly and inviting over the outdoor reception at Malfoy Manor. Fairy lights strung through all the surrounding trees and small lanterns on the tables provided an intimate glow. Soon other couples filtered onto the floor. Harry had never been happier as he saw Draco laughing and dancing with Hermione._

"_Hey mate, you ok there?" Ron asked jokingly as he nudged his best friend in the side._

"_Yeah Ron, couldn't be better," Harry beamed before going to dance with his adoptive mother, Mrs. Weasley._

_As the party began to wind down, Harry and Draco were dancing slowly together, barely moving to the soft music. They kissed softly on the lips, cheeks, temples, as they held each other and enjoyed the peaceful, loving feeling surrounding them. _

"_I love you so much Harry," Draco murmured in his ear. "As lovely as this is, I can't wait to get you back home. I'm going to make love to you all night." This time his voice a seductive purr. Harry shivered slightly under the gentle touch of his husband with anticipation of the promise just made. Harry possessively kissed Draco and apparated them from the dance floor to their cottage. They were twenty and life was blissful for them. _

_xXx_

_Draco and Harry had only been married a matter of weeks when Draco became ill. He was constantly sick, unable to keep much food down for very long. He became quite tired as well, sleeping most of the day when he wasn't throwing up. Harry became increasingly worried and decided to take Draco to St. Mungo's for a checkup. _

_Harry waited impatiently in the waiting room too worried to notice the young witch who was staring at him through her lashes. At length Draco emerged and Harry jumped up._

"_Well, what did the healer say?" _

"_Harry… I think we should talk about this at home," Draco responded as he noticed the witch watching them. Harry looked confused._

"_Why? Just tell me now. Are you going to be ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be fine." Draco took in a breath to calm his nerves before delivering the news. "I'm pregnant." Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise._

"_You're, you're…. OH DRACO!" Harry flung his arms around his husband, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing him for all he was worth. The young witch looked flabbergasted as she realized she could never even think of a slim chance with the desirable Harry Potter, but also that somehow his HUSBAND was pregnant. With a 'pop' they disappeared._

_xXx_

_Harry cradled the small bundle to his chest. The small baby boy blinked up at him, his green eyes wide and his black hair laying in a downy tuft upon his round head. Draco watched intently from his hospital bed at his son and husband, happier than he had felt since his and Harry's wedding day. The peace was soon broken as a slew of Weasleys and Draco's parents entered the room._

"_Oooh, Harry, let me see my new grandson," cooed Molly as she took the infant into her arms. Mr. Weasley also held the baby boy and the twins made faces at their new nephew. Harry held Draco's hand as Harry's adoptive family fussed and crooned over the newest addition to the family._

"_May I hold him?" Narcissa inquired, leaning forward toward Mrs. Weasley who was again cradling the sleeping baby. Smiling at the woman, Molly passed off the baby to his other grandmother._

"_Hello there precious one," Narcissa whispered softly as the small boy opened his eyes and gurgled happily. A tear made its way down her pale cheek and Draco couldn't help but tear up at the sight. His father hung back, looking a bit uncomfortable but even the edges of his lips quirked up into a faint smile as he looked upon his grandson._

"_So what are you naming him?" Intoned Ron as he walked into the room, his own children in tow and Hermione trailing in behind them. Harry gave his best friend a one armed hug and then moved to hug Hermione._

"_I think we're going to call him James William," Draco spoke. Harry beamed as Hermione now took a turn holding the new born infant._

_xXx_

_It was late one Thursday night and Harry and Draco were laying awake in bed talking._

"_Harry, James is almost two now… do you think we should have any more children? I wouldn't want him to grow up an only child like I was."_

"_Yeah, I was kinda thinking about that lately." Harry propped himself up on one of his elbows as he looked at Draco. "What if I had him?"_

_Draco cocked an eyebrow at his husband. "Him? What makes you so sure we'll have another boy?"_

"_The healer." Harry pecked Draco on the lips and with a flick of his wrist turned off his lamp and turned on his side facing away from Draco. He could just see the look on Draco's face._

"_Harry James Potter, do not turn away from me! What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I do believe that as of two years ago it became Potter-Malfoy. And it means I know we're having a boy. I'm having a boy Draco."_

"_Harry! You just found out today or have you been keeping this from me?" Draco still wasn't entirely happy with the way Harry presented this information but they were having another child so he couldn't be too angry._

"_Yes, I found out today and I'm about a month along. Only four left." Draco turned the light back on and leaned over to press a hard kiss against Harry's lips. Although he kept his eyes closed, Harry smiled into the kiss._

"_I want to name him Scorpius," Draco whispered._

"_Scorpius it is then," Harry whispered back._

_xXx_

_Harry and Draco worked in the Ministry from after the war, Harry being an auror just as he planned and Draco following suit. At first Kingsley was leery on pairing the two up as partners, but it was soon made obvious they made the best team the department had seen in years. Even after the birth of their first son they continued to work just as hard as ever. The Potter-Malfoy team became legendary. With the birth of their second son, Draco started to not work quite as much. He and Harry never needed the money by any means, but Harry always had to keep busy and Draco would never be without his husband. Draco would occasionally take on a particularly demanding task with his husband until he decided to officially retire at 30. Harry knew the decision wasn't easy for Draco, as it wasn't easy for him as well. He ended up being paired with some starry-eyed boy, fresh out of training, who was too star struck to concentrate. Harry found himself in St. Mungo's and having Hermione heal him more than he spent at home. He couldn't stand being an auror without Draco by his side, so he retired a year after Draco and luckily landed the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. Draco was offered the Potions position when the other professor ran off for some unknown reason. Again, Harry and Draco were able to be together and they could even see their boys, who were in their third and first years at Hogwarts._

_It was the end of the day and Harry had a free period so he went to Draco's class in the dungeons. Draco had the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins today. Draco was explaining what do to for the simple pepper up potion they were to make when Harry walked in. Some of the students noticed, but most were too busy copying down the ingredients. Scorpius noticed his father sneaking in though. Harry smiled at his son and waved. Scorpius waved back when Draco wasn't looking. Within moments Draco sent his students off to work._

"_Don't you have papers to grade or something Potter?"_

"_How'd you know I was here? And it's Professor Potter, or if you really feel like using my surname at least get it right."_

"_I saw Scorpius wave when he thought I couldn't see him. Who else would be sneaking into my class but you? Fine, Potter-Malfoy. Better?" Draco sat in his chair to start grading some of his seventh years' assignments. Harry conjured another and propped his feet on the edge of Draco's desk. Draco arched an eyebrow but didn't bother to look at his husband. Harry already knew the look on Draco's face without seeing it._

"_Draco, do you remember when it was us in this double potions class with Snape all those years ago and we hated each other?" Draco looked up briefly with a look of confusion._

"_Yes, of course I remember. Why do you ask?" Harry shrugged and took his feet off the desk._

"_Dunno. Just remembering I guess seeing Scorpius working away and probably being bollocks at potions like I was. He's brilliant at Defense though." Draco just hummed in agreement as he continued grading. Harry moved closer to Draco and laced his fingers through Draco's free hand resting on the desktop. Draco shot him a look of warning._

"_Harry, this is hardly appropriate. I am teaching a class right now," Draco hissed. Harry just smiled and began to rub small circles on Draco's hand with his thumb. Draco relaxed a bit but distracted himself with looking around the room. He squeezed Harry's hand before standing to walk around the room and check on his students' progress (or lack thereof). _

"_Harry, what did you want to tell me?" Draco asked as he sat back down. After13 years of marriage he knew when Harry wanted to say something without him actually saying it. Harry looked up and smiled slightly while locking his hands behind his head and tilting back in his seat. Draco sat down and looked imploringly at Harry._

"_What?"_

_Harry leaned in again to his husband's ear. "Remember last week when I fucked you senseless?" Draco felt his face heating. He glared at Harry for everything he was worth before stiffening._

"_Professor I may have to ask you to leave my class," Draco said through clenched teeth. Scorpius looked up from his cauldron wondering what was going on. Harry winked at his son when Draco swiftly stood up._

"_Now, now, Professor Malfoy-Potter," Harry drawled lazily, "I feel you should not be standing so fast. Lisle wouldn't like that much."_

_Draco rounded on Harry. "Harry, what are you on about? And who is Lisle? Honestly Potter, if you were just coming over here to have a go then just find someone else to pester. I have better things to do." Scorpius's eyebrows knitted together as he bottled up his potion to turn in. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind and he felt Draco's stiffened posture relax. Neither of them noticed when Scorpius came to Draco's desk to hand in his pepper up potion._

"_Draco, how have you been feeling since last week?"_

"_Fine except this morning I felt a little sick. Honestly Harry, why are you asking me all these ridiculous questions?" Harry placed a light kiss against Draco's neck. Draco's eyes slipped shut. In that moment it was just the two of them. The whole class could be on fire from a rogue potion and they would not have noticed. Scorpius continued to stand in front of Draco's desk as he watched his parents, and wondered what was going on between them._

_Harry spread his hands over Draco's flat abdomen as he kissed his cheek. "It's a girl. Don't ask how I know, I just do. I know you've always wanted a girl," he murmured into Draco's ear. Draco turned in Harry's arms to face him._

"_Are you serious? We didn't even talk about… I'm really…?" Draco's eyes were shining with pure joy at the prospect at finally having the little girl he always wanted. He grabbed Harry's face and kissed the man without even caring they were being completely unprofessional and more like newlyweds without a care in the world._

"_I'm going to have a sister?" Harry and Draco turned to finally see their son standing in front of the desk._

_Harry winked at his son who resembled Draco in every way except his eyes. "You sure are!" Draco took the potion from Scorpius to check its accuracy._

"_Wait till I tell James!"_

"_It's perfect Scorpius, nice job. May I keep this?" Scorpius nodded and Draco pocketed the potion._

"_Huh, guess he's not bollocks at potions after all," Harry said to his son's retreating form._

_xXx_

"_Happy anniversary, Draco." Harry wrapped his arms around his husband of twenty years._

"_Happy anniversary." They kissed as their daughter walked into the room, blonde hair rumpled._

"_Good morning sunshine," Harry greeted the girl. She frowned slightly. She, like Draco when he was younger, was not much of a morning person. _

"_Lisle, why don't you wash up and then come back down for breakfast?" Draco inclined his head towards the stairs. Silently she turned around and went to do as she was asked._

_Harry turned back to Draco. "So we've been married twenty years now. Ever think this would happen?"_

"_No, I didn't. But then again, I never imagined ever dating you, living with you, having children, being married to someone who was not a pure blood witch chosen by my father." Harry hummed in agreement as they stood in the middle of the living room holding each other._

"_Dance with me." Harry looked into Draco's eyes._

"_What?"_

"_Dance with me!" Harry waved his hand and music began to play. Draco never understood Harry's like for Muggle bands, but he let Harry play them anyways. They began to sway to the rhythm of the song and Harry began to sing:_

"_When I get older losing my hair, many years from now, will you still be sending me a valentine, birthday greetings, bottle of wine? If I've been out till quarter to three, would you lock the door? Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?" Draco looked at him incredulously but said nothing. _

"_You'll be older too, and if you say the words I could stay with you." Lisle was sat on the stairs watching her parents dance as Harry sang. She was joined by her brothers, now 18 and 20, who were visiting. They all kept quiet and still as they watched. _

"_I could be handy mending a fuse when your lights have gone. You can knit a sweater by the fireside, Sunday mornings go for a ride. Doing a garden, digging of weeds, who could ask for more? Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four? Every summer we could rent a cottage in the Isle of Wight if it's not too dear. We shall scrimp and save. Grand children on your knee, Vera, Chuck and Dave. Send me a postcard, drop me a line stating point of view. Indicate precisely what you mean to say, yours sincerely wasting away. Give me your answer, fill in a form, mine forever more. Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?"_

_The song faded and the music stopped. Draco had tears running down his face and Harry brushed them away with his thumb. They rested their foreheads together before Draco captured his husband's lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. It was as if the world had melted away and all that existed was them. _

"_I love you so much Draco. I think I would die without you."_

"_I love you too Harry, but you won't die. I'll always be here. And yes, I will still need you when we are sixty-four." Harry laughed as they kissed again._

"_Can I have breakfast now?" Lisle piped up from her perch on the stairs in between her brothers. Harry and Draco turned to their children._

"_Yes, of course dear." Draco held out his hand and Lisle ran down the stairs to take it. James and Scorpius followed after their seven year old sister. Harry couldn't help but smile as he thought life couldn't possibly get any better for him._

_xXx_

_Draco had been feeling weak and had slight pains in his chest for the past month. He didn't think it was much of anything and attributed it to stress from the end of the year. The pain was especially bad today. Instead of walking around while his fifth years worked on their potions, Draco sat at his desk, eyes scanning the room. All of a sudden his head felt light as a sharp pain gripped his lungs. He pressed his palm to his chest and gasped for breath._

"_Father?" Lisle asked worriedly._

"_Ha-Har-ry," he gasped. "Get. Your. Dad." Lisle took off running, her long legs carrying her quickly._

_Harry burst into the potions room with Lisle and Madam Pomfrey at his heels. Draco was doubled over. From the looks of the room he managed to dismiss the class. Only Lisle's potion sat burning over the flame. She quickly put out the flame and cleaned up her station._

"_Draco, I'm here." Harry kneeled in front of Draco who tilted his head up to look at Harry. "What's wrong?"_

"_Chest," he managed to grit out. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him up gingerly._

"_Come on Drake, we're gonna take you to St. Mungo's." Draco's weight leaned heavily against Harry. "Lisle, I want you to go to Headmistress McGonagall's office and tell her we're going to St. Mungo's, then fire call your brothers and the three of you meet me there." Lisle gave one last worried look at her father before leaving yet again. _

_Harry stayed with Draco as they took him into a room and started performing diagnostic spells and slipping potions down his throat. He stayed by Draco's side, one of Draco's pale hands in between his. It was several minutes before the healer would bring back any diagnosis. As Harry worried himself sick in a plastic chair, their children walked in._

"_Is he going to be ok?" Lisle rushed into the room and practically glued herself to Draco's bedside. She had always been particularly close to her father._

"_I hope so," Harry whispered. He wouldn't take his eyes off Draco's paler than normal face and his slightly rising chest. He looked lost and as if he wasn't really seeing what his eyes were focused on. Scorpius rested his hand on Harry's shoulder._

"_Father will be fine, Dad, I'm sure of it." Scorpius gave his dad a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Just then the healer walked in._

"_Um, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, if I could please speak to you alone for a minute, I have Mr. Malfoy-Potter's test results back." Harry's head snapped in the direction of the healer, eyes wide with anticipation, concern, and dread. He stayed silent and stared expectantly at the healer. James decided to speak up._

"_We're staying, if you don't mind Sir. We have every right to know what is wrong with our father." The healer looked annoyed but took a breath to deliver the news._

"_It appears as if it was a mix of a slight panic attack and stress related chest pain, but we found a tumor on the intercostals on the left side." Harry felt the breath stolen from his lungs as he visibly deflated. The pieces of his world were cracking and falling haphazardly with every passing second. "We need to perform a few spells to see if the tumor is benign or malignant before we make any other decisions."_

_The room was quiet save for the monitor next to Draco's bed. Lisle furiously wiped at the hot tears stinging her cheeks. James and Scorpius looked completely crestfallen as they eyed their father warily. Harry had his head cradled in his hands as silent sobs wracked his body. There was no way Draco could be sick. He was so young still! Draco would be fine and he was thinking the worst for nothing because the spells would show Draco was healthy and going to be just fine. Yet something kept niggling in Harry's brain. In the darkest recesses of his mind he knew Draco was not fine and would not be fine._

"_We will return in a few minutes to perform the spells," The healer spoke quietly before exiting the room. The heartbreak and pain could be felt in every pore and crevice of the room now. Draco continued to sleep, blissfully unaware, from the good graces of a sleeping potion._

_The minutes it took for the healers to perform the spells took years. Finally the main healer looked gravely at the Potter-Malfoy family. Harry felt his heart breaking and his body go numb._

"_I'm so sorry Mr. Potter," nobody noticed the slip, "He has cancer." That day, half of Harry's soul began to die._

_xXx_

_Four years had passed since the fateful day Harry learned the love of his life was dying. Draco had stayed at Hogwarts until Lisle finished and retired. Harry followed suit so he could take care of Draco and be there when Draco had to undergo the modified magic treatments. Harry knew Draco would not last to see sixty-four; he grew weaker day by day, but he managed to hang on and fight. Today was one of Draco's better days and he wouldn't have it any other way, for today was the day Lisle was to be wed._

_The music started and Lisle, blonde hair falling in elegant waves down her back, was a vision to behold. Her antique white dress clung to her body, fitting to all the right curves before tapering out into the skirt. On either side of her, arms linked, were Harry and Draco. They stepped slowly down the aisle until they reached the waiting groom._

"_Love you, Lisle." Harry kissed her cheek and smiled at his adult daughter._

"_Love you too, Dad." She hugged him before turning to Draco._

"_I'm so happy you got to be here, Father," she whispered into his ear as they embraced. A few tears wetted Draco's lapel. "I love you so much."_

_Draco hugged her back with all the strength his frail body could muster and wiped away the tears on the woman's face. "I am happy I could see you married too, and I love you my little Lisle." Draco pulled away from his daughter, eyes swimming with tears. Harry guided them to their seats to watch as their little girl broke away to a new life._

"_I love you, Draco," Harry whispered as they watched couples dancing during the reception. They sat off to the side now; the dance with Lisle had tired Draco. Their hands were clasped together, fingers laced, on top of the table._

"_I love you too, Harry." The desperately sad look in Draco's eyes was enough to make Harry's heart break all over again. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Draco's forehead._

_xXx_

"_Harry," Draco rasped from his position on the couch. Draco was even weaker after another year and migrated mostly from the bed to the couch. He refused to stay in St. Mungos._

"_Yes, Draco?" Harry came into the living room from the kitchen. Upon seeing the grim look on Draco's face, Harry began to worry._

"_Can you please get the kids here? I need to say good bye." His gray eyes steeled in their resolve at his decision._

"_Draco, what are you talking about? You're not…" Draco cut him off though._

"_No, Harry. I am going to die soon. I can feel it. Now go call them." Pain flitted across Harry's face as he walked numbly over to the fireplace._

_Harry dutifully called all three of his children and their families to come to the cottage. Harry heard his young grandchildren asking why they were suddenly going over, but the looks upon James, Scorpius, and Lisle's faces told him they knew it was the end. As quickly as was possible, the entry way of the house began to resound with pops. A pregnant Lisle along with her husband were first to arrive. James and his wife and two children followed; Scorpius came last without his girlfriend and looking rumpled. The three siblings made their way over to their father._

"_Come here," Draco instructed as he struggled to prop himself up. "Harry, can you take the others in the kitchen please?" Harry nodded as he began to usher his grandchildren and in-laws into the kitchen._

_When they were gone, Draco turned to James and held his hand out for him to take it. James grasped his father's withered hand and kneeled in front of him._

"_James, I remember when I found out we were going to have you. I was so scared but the look on your dad's face when I told him we were having a son made it all better. Unfortunately you inherited your dad's awful mess which they call hair. Luckily for you though, you were lucky enough to be as smart and cunning as me. I always told Harry you'd be a great Slytherin." At this James chuckled. "You've made me proud and you were the first thing to bring a smile to your grandfather's face. A feat in itself, as you well know. I am happy to have seen you grow, marry, and give me some wonderful grandchildren. You better live up to your name sake and still manage to get into mischief of some sort." Draco winked and gave James's hand a squeeze before motioning for Scorpius to step forward._

"_Scorpius, did you just get out of bed? It's 11:30 on a Saturday." Draco mildly scolded his youngest son. _

"_Er, kinda," Scorpius scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment as realized dawned on Draco. He nodded once before launching into his speech._

"_You know, you may look exactly like me, but you are far more like your dad than anything. Except you just so happen to not be bollocks at potions. You've done well for yourself, son, and if you do not make an honest woman out of your girlfriend soon, I will personally come back to haunt you until you do. I expect your potions business to keep thriving and if ever the opportunity arises, I encourage you to expand with foreign investors. You'll have all you need. Take care of your dad for me." Scorpius nodded as he gripped Draco's hands between his and smiled sadly at his dying father._

_Lisle stood off to the side silently crying as she watched her father say goodbye to her brothers. As Scorpius stepped away, Lisle knew it was finally her turn to do what she had been dreading since that day in the hospital. She wiped away her tears as she perched herself on the edge of the couch seeing as she could not kneel being five months pregnant._

"_Oh, Lisle," Draco cooed scratchily as he wiped away her tears, "Don't cry, love. My darling Lisle, you know you are my joy. I always wanted a daughter and when I found out, in the middle of Scorpius's potions class none the less, I could have died with happiness. You are so beautiful, strong, and talented. Remember at heart you are a Malfoy and don't let anyone bring you down. Always work hard for what you want and don't take no for an answer. Tell my grandson all about me, ok? And please name him after me. Come here." Draco smiled and opened his arms. Lisle leaned forward as best she could to hug her father, secretly trying to push some of her strength into him even though she knew it would not work. As she made to stand, Draco stopped her._

"_Help me up please." James stepped forward and helped his father stand. "Now all three of you come here." James, Scorpius, and Lisle all inched forward and stood there hugging their father._

_Harry poked his head and saw his family huddled together. He couldn't hold back the tears which spilled onto his cheeks. He slipped through the kitchen door and strode towards his family. He placed a hand on the small of Draco's back. Draco turned slightly and pulled Harry into the circle. Together they stood for the last time as a family as they cried and laughed as they recounted the years passed. As the afternoon wore on, all three children and their families departed, leaving Harry and Draco alone yet again._

"_Harry, love, I think we should go to bed." _

_Harry glanced at the clock on the mantle before turning back to his husband. "Why? It's only 7:30."_

"_Please, Harry, take me to bed. But first I need you to get the strong Pepper-Up potion I have in my desk drawer. The one on top."_

"_Ok…but Draco, why would you need that if you just want to go to bed?"_

"_Harry, I want you to make love to me one last time." Harry furrowed his brow at Draco's request. He knew Draco was in no state for such activities, but he couldn't deny the man his wish. With a resigned sigh, Harry went to fetch the potion._

_Slowly the couple made their way to their bedroom. Draco eagerly swallowed the potion and felt himself grow a little stronger. He made sure Scorpius helped him brew the particularly strong potion. As the life began to seep into his veins, Draco drew Harry to him and kissed him for all he was worth. Harry slipped Draco's shirt off before unbuttoning his own. He continued to place soft kisses to Draco's lips, cheeks, temples, forehead, and neck. Draco's hands rested on Harry's hips but soon he pulled him forward to meld their bodies together and walk them back against the bed. Draco laid down against the pillows as Harry crawled up, all the love he possessed for Draco shining in his eyes._

_That night they made love slowly and with a passion they had not felt since they were newlyweds. Together, bodies and souls as one, they savored the last night they could share together. As early morning broke, Harry held Draco in his arms as he let his fingers trace over his husband's arms ever so slightly._

"_Harry?"_

"_Yes, Draco?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Wait, you git, I'm not done yet," Draco huffed slightly in annoyance. "You, Harry Potter, have been the bane of my existence but also the love of my life. I feel if we had not been enemies and rivals at first then we would not be here. Even though we haven't lived the perfect life, I liked it. Being with you is right. I never really told you how much you mean to me, but Harry, you are the reason I haven't given up through the past few years. You give me something to live for, you and the beautiful children we have. The past 37 years have been everything I could have asked for and I swear to Merlin, if you give up on life after I am gone, I will haunt you until you stop being a damned Hufflepuff. The kids will need you and you have to see our grandchildren grow up. Promise me you will do this for me, Harry." _

"_I promise."_

"_You know, with you I learned to live, to live, to be myself and more. My father was wrong when he said we would not last because here we are. I know I said I would still be here when we are sixty-four, and I will be. Not in the way you and I imagined, but I will forever be with you. I love you with everything I am, that has never changed and never will. For an eternity I shall love you, Harry James Potter. You'll always have a piece of me. Right here." Draco placed his finger over Harry's heart._

"_In my heart?" Harry tried to choke back his tears. Draco merely nodded._

_Harry held Draco tighter, and Draco held back with the remaining strength he had from the potion. They drifted into a peaceful sleep for the last time._

_The morning dawned as any other morning for Harry and Draco. They drank tea as usual and ate toast. Harry held Draco's hand all that morning as they sat in a comfortable silence, taking in the rays of sun which filtered through the windows. Eventually Draco let his hand slip out of Harry's._

"_Harry, I think I am going to go lay down. I feel really tired."_

"_Alright. Do you want me to help you up to bed?"_

"_That would be wonderful," Draco drawled._

_Harry decided to hold Draco around the waist lightly as they ascended the steps. He helped Draco lay on the bed and kissed his forehead._

"_If you need me, I'll be down in the living room, ok?" Draco nodded as he closed his eyes._

"_Love you," he murmured and gave Harry's hand a squeeze._

"_Love you too, Draco," Harry responded as he quietly made his way back down the stairs._

_Harry stayed close to the stairs and passed the time by reading through old books from his Hogwarts days. An hour and a half passed before he decided to check on Draco. Slowly he got to his feet, stretched, and climbed the stairs. The bedroom door creaked open as Harry stepped inside and walked over to Draco. He was buried under the blankets, blonde hair peeking out as usual. Harry moved the blankets away from Draco's peaceful face, but was shocked that he was so cold, almost…_

"_Oh, no, no, no, please no!" He choked out as he moved to check Draco's pulse. None could be found. Draco was gone._

_Harry barely managed to send his patronus to his children and Ron and Hermione before he completely broke down. He cradled Draco's lifeless body to his own, rocking back and forth as his lungs tore with sobs which shook his entire being. Tears blinding him, soaked the blankets and Draco's hair and shirt. Chills surged through his nerves, fires burned in his veins, nausea set in and his head spun. Half of his very soul and life force lay limp in his arms, violently torn away. Underneath all the anguish was the shimmer of relief that his Draco was no longer suffering._

_xXx_

Tears soaked up by the pillow made dark spots on either side of Harry's head. He wiped them away as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Life without Draco is nothing he could imagine, but one he must endure. The memories surrounded him, he had children and grandchildren to love and help him. Harry had to keep his promise.

"I'm always here with you," came a distance whisper as the breeze carried in the softest hint of Draco's scent.


End file.
